Thank You, Draco Malfoy
by hogsmeadefairycakes
Summary: Hermione and Ron just sent Hugo off to Hogwarts for the first time, and Hermione is bored. It takes Draco Malfoy to stir the pot. Lemons. I don't own Harry Potter - JK does. I just borrow her characters. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hermione couldn't sleep. Her youngest, Hugo, had gotten on the train to Hogwarts that day. She didn't know what she would do now, with her free time. She was a busy woman, of course. She had her husband, she had a full-time job at the ministry, sure, but Rose and Hugo were her favorite parts of the day.

She would get home from work, she would cook up dinner and help them with their schoolwork. She would read them stories every night. Hugo's favorite this year had been Lord of the Rings. She would read to him, and sometimes he would read, and she would listen to her intelligent little boy, stroking his soft auburn hair and reminiscing about when he was just a baby, and his stories were much less intricate.

Ron was an Auror. He worked late, and that left most of the responsibility to her, and she was okay with that. Things had been pretty strained between them - not bad, exactly, just not great. After knowing each other for 22 years, there wasn't much to learn about each other. They got married as soon as she graduated Hogwarts 14 years ago and their daughter Rose was born 10 months after. She was pregnant with Hugo before Rosie's first birthday.

Making love had always been familiar - it was nice, but there was no excitement. Hermione read the romance novels, and had come to the conclusion that that type of romance didn't exist in real life. There was no screaming orgasm, no pool of heat deep in her belly. There were no fireworks.

Her's and Ron's first kiss wasn't magical, so much as destiny. It had always felt right. She loved him, she really did, but with the children at school, it was harder to ignore that there was something missing.

She rolled over and stared at her husband's face, peaceful in sleep. Ron's bright hair was cut very short, and she could see every freckle on his handsome face. He was so grown up from when they married. She kissed his cheek and he furrowed his brow, opening his eyes slightly. "Go to bed, Mione, it's been a long day." He groaned, rolling to away from her. Hermione sighed. She left their bed, went downstairs, and made herself a cup of chamomile tea, before falling asleep on her couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was a solicitor for the ministry. She was known for taking cases that she knew would help the greater good. She was the defender of the underdog. Because of her status from the war, she had a beautiful office at the ministry, walls lined with books, a big oak desk and cushy brown leather chairs. Her friend, Neville Longbottom, made sure that she had bright bouquets of flowers grace her desk every day. Today was pale pink Gerbera daisies, and they made her unusually chipper after saying farewell to her children for four months.

She made sure to send Neville a Thank You note, humming to herself as she attached the note to Pigwidgeon's leg. She kissed him on the top of the head and gave him a treat, opening her window. "Granger." She was startled, turning around quickly with a gasp. "Malfoy, have you not the decency to knock?"

He grinned. "I do for most. But I know you! Pals from school, don't you remember?" She shook her head. "Draco, you will have to make an appointment with your secretary if you would like to see me. Please see yourself out."

"Listen, Hermione, I came because I need help." She stopped, not used to being called anything but Granger or Mudblood by her stuck up ex-classmate. She sighed. "Make it quick, I have an appointment in 15." "No you don't, I bought your 8:30's appointment," Malfoy announced triumphantly. "Malfoy! You can't just cancel my appointments whenever you want to consult with me! That was important!" She pressed her fingers to her temples. This was supposed to be a good day. "How can I help you?"

"It's Astoria. She's divorcing me. She wants full custody of Scorpius - she wants to take him from me and move to the south of France. I can't let her do that."

Hermione softened. "Draco, I'm not that kind of solicitor. I would love to help you... but that's not what I normally do." "Please Hermione! I hardly see my son anyway! The woman hates me, she'll see to it that I don't even see him on Christmas or holiday! He's my baby, the best part of my life. I need YOU. You're the best." That struck just the right cord. She sighed. "Alright Malfoy, I'll take your case."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione had dinner on the table when she received the owl that Ron would not be home for dinner. She finished her plate, put his in the refrigerator and picked up a romance novel.

One thing that she did insist on carrying from her own world was a mobile phone. Her children each had one too. After everything that happened at Hogwarts when she was young, she wanted a way to have instant emergency contact with her own. And it was then that it started ringing.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Granger, but I was wondering if you had any time to work on my case?" "Malfoy, it's 7 pm on a Friday night, I'm not working at the moment." "Please, I'll pay you for your time. However many hours you want to charge me for."

"Okay. Listen. Do you want to meet me at the Three Broomsticks for a drink? We can talk over some details."

Fifteen minutes later, she had thrown on a tunic over her leggings, put on a bra, tied her hair back in a ponytail and was outside the Three Broomsticks waiting for Draco Malfoy. She shook her head. Oh, how times have changed.

"Hello, Granger, thanks for meeting me." "Malfoy, I put a bra on for you, you owe me a drink." He laughed out loud. "That's a favor I could have done without, but I'm happy to oblige in your terms. He put his hand in the middle of her back, leading her into the restaurant.

"So, what happened between you and Astoria?" Draco scoffed. "She cheated on me." Hermione nodded, scribbling notes on her parchment. "What led to that, do you know? I mean, she didn't just cheat on you when your marriage was sunshine and roses." "Well, it was arranged. We never really loved each other. She was a lovely fuck, but we didn't really like each other. I suspect she got lonely." She scoffed at him in disbelief. "If the only nice thing you have to say about Astoria is that she's a 'Good Fuck', I think I can understand."

"Come on, Hermione. I know who you think I am, but you don't know me. Not really. Once my son was born, I realized that there was more to life than money and status. I have been trying to ... let's say... atone for my sins. She didn't like the philanthropist side of me. She would rather spend my money on vacation homes... shoes." She nodded, sullenly, scribbling more on her parchment.

"Our courts don't look well on affairs. Do you have anything you'd like to share with me before I use Astoria's affair against her?"

"No, Granger, I didn't cheat on my wife. Loyal as a Gryffindor, Dear. Use her affair against her all you want, I'm clean." She raised her eyebrows. "What, is that so hard to believe? I'm old fashioned, I believe in monogamy. At least when you're married." She nodded. "Well then, you and Scorpius are in good hands. This case will be easy to win. No one is taking away your son, Draco." He did something unexpected, then. He got up and he hugged her. It was pure excitement. She got excited for him and smiled against his chest.

She looked up into his face and he smoothed back her hair, and then he kissed her. She got caught in it a moment, closed her eyes and enjoyed the thrill. She felt heat pool between her legs like she read in her novels. She opened her eyes in surprise and threw her hands off of him. He disconnected their mouths. "Oh my GODS Hermione I'm so sorry." She shook her head in disbelief and made way to walk out ... just in time to see a head of cropped red hair storm out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione stormed out the door just in time to see Ron disapparate. She sat for a moment, catching her breath. It existed, the passion existed. She didn't want it with Draco Malfoy, though, he wasn't who she was destined to be with. She just wanted Ron.

She took a deep breath and apparated home.

She found him on the couch in the dark, a glass of firewhisky in hand. "What the fuck, Hermione?" was his greeting to her.

Tears sprung to her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing is going on! He got excited because I'm helping him with his case! He kissed me! HE kissed ME!"

"Hermione you were hugging him! He had his hands all over you! And I didn't have to have a front row seat to see that you enjoyed it!" Ron looked at her and she saw that he had been crying. She stepped closer to him, and scooted further away from her on the couch.

"For a minute, yeah. I enjoyed it. He's handsome, he touched me in a way I hadn't been touched in years, looked at me in a way I hadn't been SEEN in years. But I'm your wife and I stopped him! Did you not see that? I pulled away, I stopped it, and here I am!"

Ron got up suddenly and leaned down to her, so close to her face that she could smell the whisky on his breath.

"That's right, Hermione. You're my wife. I'm the only one who's allowed to touch you like that, and look at you like that." His voice was a low grumble.

"Then why don't you?" She whispered, her voice quavering.

His eyes turned soft. "You're beautiful, Mione. But I'm tired. I work hard, I'm over-worked. And the things I see... sometimes coming home to bed can't make me un-see them. I'm so sorry, love. I'm so sorry I bring that home."

"I love you, Ron. You're it, there is no one else, not since third year, you know that. Please, I'm so so sorry." She took a chance, him being so close, and pulled her toward him, sobs wracking through her body.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around around her somewhat reluctantly. He kissed the top of her head.

"Please forgive me," she sniffed.

"Of course I forgive you, you're my wife. I love you. And hey, Draco Malfoy. I'm sure his breath smelled like fois gras or escargot or something else fancy and disgusting." They both giggled. He always knew how to break the tension.

She looked into his face, examining his eyes. They were the same clear blue that she had always loved, the same eyes that Rose has. They were rimmed red, and they were darker than they had been when they first met. They had been through so much, and then he had been through loads on top of that alone in the Auror's office.

He touched her cheek where he always did, right where she had a chickenpox scar from when she was 9. He leaned in to her, and kissed the sensitive spot on her neck.

"There are no children in this house, my love. I can take you right here," He whispered into her neck. She felt a surprising jolt of pleasure run through her body.

"Please," she whimpered. He pulled off her top, kissing the line of skin above her bra. They were both panting in anticipation, but he took his time to please her. He released her from her bra gently, covering her mouth with his lips. He massaged her breast, releasing her lips to suck her nipple into his mouth. "Oh wow."

He helped her strip off her pants, kissing her tummy before removing her panties. He picked up her naked body, and hoisted her onto their kitchen table. He kissed her sweetly, reaching down and stroking her soft folds.

Hermione worked on undoing the buttons of his shirt frantically, needing to feel his skin. His taut muscles twitched as she ran her fingers over them. "Looks like you need release as much as I do," She murmured, planting her lips above his belly button. He groaned. She undid his trousers, letting him loose. He gazed at her, mesmerized by her actions. She stroked his girth as he plunged two fingers into her warm depths. "Oh, yes, Ron, touch me." They moved together, the passion new but their bodies familiar. She knew he loved when she rubbed the vein just below the head of his cock and he knew that she would come undone with just the slightest movement of his fingers inside her. Her orgasm was hard and intense. She moaned his name as she shook around his fingers, her hands losing their concentration on his body. "Mione, I need you." He plunged into her, holding the small of her back. She was still coming down from her high, and the shock of taking his entire length of him made her arch her back and moan, overtaken by feeling. "Oh, you like that, do you? Are you thinking of Draco Malfoy now, Hermione?" Ron growled through gritted teeth as he pounded into her. "Just you, Ron," she replied breathlessly. "Yeah, just me, that's right, you're mine, all mine..." He grunted as he moved in her. She lost control again, losing her ability to think clearly. "Oh, yes! Yes please Ron, yes!" "Fuck, Mione!" Ron suckled her breast as he spilled into her. She lost control at the feeling, crying out his name one more time. "Oh Gods," Ron gasped. "You. Are. Amazing."


	5. Chapter 5

10 months later

Ron and Hermione flooed to Platform 9 3/4, hand in hand. Hermione held the newest edition to their family, only a week old, in a sling against her chest. She pressed a kiss to his chestnut hair, waiting for his big brother and sister. Across the platform, she saw a familiar face - Draco Malfoy. Little did he know, little Leo Sagittarius Weasley was named in a secret tribute to a certain tradition in the Malfoy family - after all, if it hadn't been for that kiss, she may have never found the passion to create him. She gave Draco a small smile as Ron pulled her close to his side. "Thank you," she mouthed.


End file.
